The Sun Rose and it Set
by theliloleme
Summary: A night together and the aftermath


**The Sun Rose and it Set**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

* * *

A storm of emotion. Drinking. Lots of drinking. The glorious retelling of battles long past. The flirting was usual for them. It had been going on for months now. Ever since they first met. The touching however, was new. The tracing of each other's scars. Valkyrie had a prominent blade mark running diagonally across her hip. Thor eyes widened when she showed it to him. He licked his lips in want. Valkyrie caught the movement and her own eyes flashed with desire. He subconsciously reached out his hand to run his fingertips along the scarred flesh. It was a beauty. To warriors, each scar is beautiful. It talks of strength and a glorious battle which one not only survived but conquered. He ran his fingers up the scar and back down again softly. She shivered under his touch and his cock twitched in his pants. The air grew thick with unspoken desire. They broke the tension sizzling the air like they always did, backing away from each other. Val pulled her shirt down.

They did several more shots before they got to exploring his scars. There was one from Surtur, a burn mark, from where he'd touched the flesh to the burning demon while severing his head from his body. Valkyrie grazed the raised flesh and Thor fought back his erection with all his might. She smirked at him as if knowing exactly what he was doing. She pulled away. The tease. Thor loved it.

She sat in her chair and spun it around a few times before getting back up and pushing him into his own chair. He laughed at her antics. And then froze and she traced her hands over his eyepatch, caressing the scar that was uncovered and stopping at the the edge. A unspoken question hung between them. He was suddenly nervous. She'd never seen him without the eyepatch before except in the battle where Hela cut it out. He put his hand over hers. To stop her or guide her to continue, he wasn't sure.

"Thor" she said it softly as if broaching uncharted territory.

His name sounded so beautiful on her lips. He wanted to pull in from her mouth over and over again, until that's the only thing she could guided her hand, to unknot the tie, his eyepatch falling away revealing his fault to the world. No, more important, to her. She took in his face.

Drinking in the dazzling blue of his remaining eye, the arch of his nose and the blush rising in his cheeks. Tomorrow she'd blame this on the alcohol. She leaned forward and pressed a single kiss to the place where his eye used to be.

Thor's breath stopped the second she put her lips to his face. Then quickened when she pulled away. His heart soared with every emotion he felt for this woman. She made him feel things he'd never felt before. An intoxicating melange of desire, adoration and desperation. Their eyes held a silent conversation.

"Thor" she breathed.

He looked at her so intensely that heat pooled in her stomach. This needed to happen. Had been building up for a needed this. He pulled her into his lap. She allowed it, opening her legs to straddle him, easily. Their slowly but surely leaned towards each other, each giving the other a chance to back away. Their lips pressed gently together. They felt the fire. They deepened the kiss, mouths opening and tongues entangling, and they were gone.

He needed to get closer. He firmly pressed his hand to the small of her back causing her to arch against him Their kisses turned despite and aching for each other. Her nipples hardened and brushed against his chest. He swallowed her moan of pleasure, smiling into the kiss. She rolled her hips against him in retaliation, smirking when he broke the kiss and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She did it again and again until he was nearly bursting out his pants.

She was sun. All passion and fire. Rising up and engulfing him. He was going to burn up and die and he didn't care. He picked her up, secretly delighting at her adorable squeak and carried back to her room. It was closer. He kissed her all the while. She pulled away to suck down his neck, and rip at his shirt. He shrugged out of it, once he had shut and locked the door. He set her down and using a move befitting an elite warrior, she pushed him back onto bed. He thudded down on it.

She undid the buttons on the top half of her armor, shrugging off the material, leaving her clad only in her licked his lips and beckoned to her. She crawled up the length of his body, taking her time, before straddling his huge body once more. Their groins brushing together, causing Thor to let out a slight groan. She twirled her hips around in a circle as she leans down to suckle at his marked neck. She trailed her hands down his exposed chest, running her hands along his rippled abdominal muscles causing them to tense. He pulled her up for a kiss, swirling his tongue in her mouth and causing the heat in her stomach to rush further down. She took her hands off him, and Thor groaned in disappointment until she slid off her bra.

Her breasts were perfection. And he stared at them unashamedly. He kissed her again, sitting upright and arranging her in a more comfortable position in his lap. He squeezed and massaged her breasts while rolling his tongue around hers until she was dizzy with pleasure. He broke off and attached his mouth to her areola sucking intently and she gripped his head and run her fingers through his hair, giving a quiet sigh. He switched to the other side and she was in heaven. She was also getting impatient.

She reached for the zipper on his jeans and brushed him instead. He moaned out smirked and grabbed him again, teasing him. God, he was huge. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before pulling him out and running her hand along the length of flipped them over and kicked off his jeans before pressing light kisses down her pulled down her tights and underwear, kissing every inch of New flesh exposed to him. Caressing along her hips, her thighs and in between her legs.

"Enough"

He raised his eyes questioningly.

"I want you." she said firmly, her eyes glistening with desire.

He smiled and ran his tongue along her lips, before pulling back.

"You ready?" he smirked at her.

"Whenever you are, your majesty." She arched her eyebrow in a challenge, smirking back at him.

He guided himself into her. Yes. Everything they needed in that moment, they got from each other. Passion. Her nails biting into colliding. Thrusting against each other. Sweat pouring off their bodies as they clashed. Heat. Her legs around his calves. His large hands gripping at her hips.

She called out to him with her body, the tension in her muscles, the strength in her legs which she used to pull him back into her pleading for him to go harder, faster and deeper. He did exactly that. Lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist before plowing into her. She gasped in delight and rewarded him with a bite to his shoulder, desperately trying to hold back her moans.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed.

She gasped, in reply.

"You're all mine."

"Valkyrie, Valkyrie, Valkyrie."

He was saying all other three word phrases, except the one he truly wanted to say. He knew he couldn't. Or he'd push her away completely.

He angled his hips, rolling into her, pausing, tilting up and then pulling out. Her pants of pleasure turned into sighs. He went faster. She got louder. He shifted once more. She whined. That was it. He did it again. And again and again. She wailed. He pounded into her and nipped at her neck.

He was hitting her in the all the right spots. She swiveled her hips around in desperate circles and clutched at his powerful shoulders. A few more thrusts and she'd be there. One. He circled her nipple with his tongue. Two. She pulled him up to stuff her tongue into his mouth. Three. Her hips went wild, frantically bucking up at him. She broke away to cry out.

"Thor!"

Her climax hit her hard, the waves of pleasure crashing in on her until she could barely think. She convulsed, she quivered, she shook with it.

Thor watched her reach her peak, with a satisfaction he'd never felt before. Until she uttered his name in that desperate cry. Like he was the only person that mattered to her. Like she needed him and him alone. He was done for. He spilled into her, with a several low growls. Thrusting until his limbs gave out. He pressed a tired kiss into her now damp hair and sighed in utter bliss.

Her chest heaved with exertion. She looked so good, drenched in his sweat, with his cum inside her. She smiled at him in hazy delirium, completely fucked out. He grinned back at her and brushed the hair out of her face. He nuzzled his nose against her and pulled out gently, collapsing on her side. He was just about to pull her in for the after-snuggles when she abruptly lept out of bed.

Fear seized her as soon as it was over and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She needed to move. To get out. She pulled on her clothes and practically ran for the door. She was pretty sure he called out after her but she couldn't slow down. She felt raw. Like an exposed nerve. Cackling with he watched her leave in a rush, running out of her own bedroom, Thor's heart sunk further and further into his chest. He fucked everything up like he usually did

She just fucked everything up like she usually did. She had to sleep with the King of Asgard. She was his consort now. One of many probably. Fuck. She ruined everything.

He approached her the next morning while she was training. He'd waited until she was done with her sword. Wise man. She ignored him. He cleared his throat. She rolled her eyes, and span around to face him.

"Can we forget this?" She said bluntly.

She was too afraid. It meant something. Unlike her flings in Saakar. This meant something to her and she'd run like hell away from it, if she wasn't constructed to a tincan thousands of miles away from any inhabitable planet.

A knife in his chest. He looked at her and she squirmed under his gaze. He frowned at her unusual behaviour. Then it hit him.

A lie. His eyes softened.

"Val…" he began in the gentlest tone he could muster as if he was speaking to a startled deer.

No. No. No. he couldn't look at her like that. Couldn't speak to her like that. She'd crumble. She'd ruin him. She was too damaged, had too much baggage, had seen too much. She never wanted him to know the absolute agony of true heartbreak. And without a doubt that's what she'd do to him.

"Forget it," she snapped.

She shoved him back and he went stumbling, despite his large and steady frame, her words striking an unexpected emotional blow.

"I have."

She shrugged nonchalantly. As if she didn't care at all. As if last night meant nothing.

A fatal twist of the blade, severing his nerves from the rest of his body. His carotid from his aorta. He was bleeding out. He had no idea how to stop it. He nodded, numbly.

She gave a brisk nod in return and swiftly swivelled around and strided away. He couldn't see her choking back her tears, as her heart began to tear in her chest. She wanted him but she couldn't have him. He was the king of Asgard, she was just his soldier. He'd get over her, soon enough.

He stood there, gazing at the place she left, for a while afterward. He wanted her desperately but he couldn't ever have her. She was an angel sent to him in his time of need and he was just a man, forever destined to chase after her but never catch her. His heart ached in his chest. For one wonderful moment he got to bask in her ethereal glow, and then she shut him out again. Was it better to have loved and lost? Or did it just make life that much bleaker once you knew how much you could feel but were denied any chance of it again? The sun had set. And he was in the dark. Alone.

* * *

 **Review if you want!**


End file.
